<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a glimmer of hope by ninchannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528014">a glimmer of hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie'>ninchannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Claiming, Comfort, Fisting, Happy Ending, Heat Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Switching, True Love, Unlearning Societal Standards, but it's tiny hand felix so does that really count</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s that letter?” Felix asks, nodding towards the document in Hyunjin’s hands that appear to be… shaking? Felix’ brows furrow. </p>
<p>“They insurance won’t cover my medication anymore,” Hyunjin gets out, his voice thick and Felix drops everything to rush to his side. “Not my meds, my hospital stays, nothing. I-I can’t do this, I can’t-“</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Felix says softly, using that tone, that sweet tone that soothes Hyunjin more than anything. “It’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>His voice is deep and gentle, all of his omega melting into it to calm down his distressed boyfriend, but deep inside, Felix isn’t sure if it will actually be okay. He can only hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a glimmer of hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dearest Mio, I hope you like what I made out of your commission idea &lt;3</p>
<p>Warnings:<br/>- there's heat sex in this, that is very much consensual and willing, but if this makes you feel uneasy please don't read this one<br/>- Hyunjin vomits during his heat, but it isn't described in detail. He also gets a strong nosebleed<br/>- the society they live in is very bad to omegas, so there is mentions of assault that is common there, but again not described in detail</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather is as grey as Hyunjin feels, sitting on the wide windowsill of his room as the beeping of a phone call reverberates through his head. A gush of wind blows droplets of rain against the window and he shudders, it’s not just <em>his </em>room anymore, it’s <em>their </em>room. The room Felix and he now share ever since… ever since they’ve become more. At least as much <em>more</em> as two omegas can get.</p>
<p>There was a time when the sound of his mother’s voice would calm Hyunjin down easily, the soothing nature of it fogging his mind up enough to forget about his thoughts, about the stress. Because that’s what their voices can do, the ones of omegas. Soothe and calm, the natural counteract to alpha power.</p>
<p>But now, when she picks up the phone and begins rambling about the newest gossip happening in Hyunjin’s hometown – how the mayor’s son was followed to an all alpha party by paparazzi and is now living under house arrest – he only finds himself agitated, yearning for the safety and warmth he used to love, that has become dull ever since he came forward to her. About his feelings for Felix.</p>
<p>As if she can read him easily, even over the phone, she finishes her rant with a snarly comment and the tone of her voice changes, becoming distant and disappointed.</p>
<p>“So you’re still living with that omega?” She asks, the last word spat, as if she can’t bear such a disgusting thing, even though she <em>is </em>such a thing. Sighing, Hyunjin rubs his right temple with his free hand, hoping that the sound of the front door being unlocked isn’t just a dream made up of his imagination.</p>
<p>“Mom, you’ve met him. You know his name,” he starts off, softly. Using the voice omegas have used forever, to soothe crying children and agitated members of their subgender. “Stop calling him that. He’s my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>A noise of disgust is clearly audible through the line and Hyunjin is only able to bear it by the sight of Felix coming into the room, his hair slightly damp from the rain and his nose a cute pink. He sends Hyunjin a soft smile and gives him a thumbs up from the door, as much comfort as he can give from afar.</p>
<p>“<em>Boyfriend</em>, I hate that term,” his mother disrupts him, Hyunjin’s mood immediately taking a downwards leap again. “He’s your friend, I can accept that. Someone you can trust, sure. But I want you to find your true love, Hyunjin. Your mate, the one you can spend the rest of your life with and start a family with…”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s stomach tumbles over itself at the pure thought of what <em>starting a family </em>means in her eyes, and he swallows down the bitter taste gathered in his throat. “Mom, <em>he </em>is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. No one else.”</p>
<p>Another noise of disgust, another turn of Hyunjin’s stomach. “You keep saying that, but deep inside you know it’s not true,” she says and Hyunjin hates that she’s right. That a good part of him is always yearning for more. For different. For <em>alpha</em>. He feels sick to his stomach.</p>
<p>“Being an omega is hard, very hard,” she continues, as if it hasn’t been years since Hyunjin presented. As if he still needs to be lectured because his opinion can’t possibly matter, not if it differs this much from societal standards. “The comfort he gives you is something astounding, something we always shared with our fellows and don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you have someone like him. But he won’t be able to give you what you want.”</p>
<p>There’s a bitter silence stretching out as Hyunjin wonders if he should simply hang up, but he decides to speak up, even though he knows it won’t help. It never did before.</p>
<p>“And how do <em>you</em> know what I want, mom? It’s <em>my</em> life for fucks sake.” With that, he hangs up, the picture of his mom with a scandalized, red face that Hyunjin is sure she’s having right now at least a little relieving. Swearing is for alphas and betas. Would Hyunjin still live at home, he’d be grounded for a week now.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t live at home. He lives with his best friend, the one he shared his living space with for years, the one who’s nest he lays in because they trust each other that much. He lives with his boyfriend, and after the exhausting call, Hyunjin easily falls into bed with him, fingers grazing through damp hair and lips mouthing sweet nothings against tan skin.</p>
<p>It’s wrong for them to be together. It was never supposed to happen. But <em>god</em>, does it feel right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the months following Hyunjin’s and his relationship starting – if they can even call it that – Felix has developed an unhealthy obsession with omega couples. Not alpha omega, not beta omega, no two or more omegas making a relationship work in a world where they’re not allowed to exist.</p>
<p>Every time Hyunjin would be at work or otherwise occupied, and Felix gets their laptop to himself, he’d scavenge the internet for blogs and YouTube videos, anything he can find, and fall in love with another story of omegas defying limits, breaking rules, just to be together.</p>
<p>Felix grew up in a family way less conservative than Hyunjin’s, with two moms, one a beta and one an omega. They realized their wish for a child by travelling across the world to a country where sperm donations were allowed – a law now forbidden even there – and fought months for basic rights once they came back.</p>
<p>When he was young, they didn’t send Felix to the weekend classes about subgenders, filled with stereotypes and discrimination, no, they took it upon themselves to teach him and once he presented, they never treated him any different, unlike Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Sometimes he feels stupid for being so… so <em>romantic </em>about things, when he grew up in such an open family. Felix wants a mate. He always dreamed of claiming someone his, or getting claimed, always wished to find that bond that’s holy above all. He knew he found it when he met Hyunjin and when they got serious… Felix couldn’t give up that part of him.</p>
<p>So once more, he’s sitting at the laptop, giddily watching a video of an elderly couple. Two omegas, who managed to make it work. One of them is talking about the conversion therapy he went through, the abuse, the trauma, and the other is holding his hand with teary eyes.</p>
<p>They both grew up in a time were the odds were even worse than they are for Hyunjin and Felix. Conversion therapy was one of the more merciful procedures, prison or death a much more common occurrence. Felix always cries just thinking about it.</p>
<p>Hyunjin and him won’t be able to claim each other, to become mates like alphas and omegas can. That’s a biological given he has to come to terms with each and every day. But in some countries – or so Felix heard – there are marriage ceremonies for those of the same subgender. Making them as much mates to the law as biological ones are.</p>
<p>Maybe Felix and Hyunjin can run away to one of these countries one day. Maybe they’ll be sixty too by then, like the two in the video. They’ll be grey and not quite as fit anymore, but still as much in love. And they will have survived the discrimination and made enough money to go there and get married.</p>
<p>Felix is a dreamer.</p>
<p>Blinking his tears away, he peeks at the clock at the bottom of the screen, realizing Hyunjin will get back from work very soon, so he quickly deletes his history and shuts the laptop, walking to the kitchen to begin cooking.</p>
<p>Hyunjin comes home no more than ten minutes later, pulling his coat off and slapping what appears to be a letter down on the counter before draping himself over Felix, pressing his nose against his neck, right over his scent gland.</p>
<p>Felix only uses scent blockers when he goes out, not at home, and because Hyunjin doesn’t have much of a scent himself because of the suppressants he’s taking, he always bathes in Felix’, hoping to smell just half as good.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, love,” Felix says with a smile, continuing to stir the sauce he’s working on. “Exhausting day?” Hyunjin nods, nose rubbing against the soft skin on Felix’ shoulder, the one where an alpha would bite down on to seal their bond. His heart stutters a little.</p>
<p>Two omegas or a beta and an omega can never bond like an alpha and an omega can. If they bite, it still gives a boost of serotonin, still that died down version of what they crave most during their heats, but it’s never completed. Leaves them wanting and yearning for something else.</p>
<p>That’s what it said in the biology books from middle school at least.</p>
<p>With a last, deep intake of air, Hyunjin pulls back and stands up, walking over to the counter to open the letter. “It wasn’t too bad but I’m still so <em>done</em>,” he says with a sigh. “Can’t wait for Linda to be back after her baby break, she could always handle these stupid alphas better than me.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin works at a travel agency, usually only in the office but since his colleague got pregnant he had to jump in for front desk duties, meaning he has to deal with alphas wanting to book vacations all across the globe, wanting things done quick and easy and happy, so if anything doesn’t go <em>as </em>quick, or <em>as </em>easy, it’s Hyunjin who they get mad at. And because he’s an omega his body so often betrays him and makes him submit before he can even call for the manager.</p>
<p>On the worst day, he ended up on his knees, with his head pressed to the floor in apology, three times and Felix held him that night while the other cried himself to sleep, completely humiliated but mostly hurt. His stupid fucking omega was hurt that he couldn’t satisfy these alphas.</p>
<p>Felix tries to ignore his sudden anger mixed with sadness, so Hyunjin won’t smell his change of mood in his scent.</p>
<p>“What’s that letter?” He asks instead, nodding towards the document in Hyunjin’s hands that appear to be… shaking? Felix’ brows furrow. “Love, what’s that letter?” He repeats, not able to cover up his worry when he realizes Hyunjin’s face distorted in complete horror.</p>
<p>The other’s nostrils flare and he clearly smell it in the air, gulping hard as tears spring into his eyes and the paper falls from his grip. Hyunjin looks up at Felix and a tear spills over. He shakes his head.</p>
<p>“They insurance won’t cover my medication anymore,” he gets out, his voice thick and Felix drops the spoon into the sauce to rush to his side, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend while picking the letter up with the other. “Not my meds, my hospital stays, <em>nothing</em>. I-I can’t do this, I can’t-“</p>
<p>Reading over the lines, Felix feels tears prick at his eyes too and he crumples the paper in anger, having to take a deep intake of air to calm himself down.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he says softly then, using that tone, that sweet tone that soothes Hyunjin more than his moms ever could. The smaller wraps his arms around him and lets him sob into his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>His voice is deep and gentle, all of his omega melting into it to calm down his distressed boyfriend, but deep inside, Felix isn’t sure if it will actually be okay. He can only hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin has a rare genetic disease that amplifies every part of his omega. His scent was always stronger, his need to submit, to care, to be good, always triple that of other omegas. It was bad after presenting, but it was something he could learn to live with. Until he got his first heat.</p>
<p>The first time he got one after presenting, he was sixteen, too young to get help from an alpha. It was so bad that his family had to take him to the emergency room, and he was put into artificial coma for a week, so the fever wouldn’t tear apart his body.</p>
<p>Ever since then, he was put on strong suppressants, expensive ones, that only one health insurance company covers. They numbed down all parts of his omega, his scent, his calming abilities, his cycle. His heats became rarer, but they were still too affecting for him to go through alone.</p>
<p>He tried being with betas for them, even with an alpha once, always with a family member, a friend watching to make sure he’s fine, but each time would end in horror and pain, cramps and panic attacks that made living a normal life nearly impossible.</p>
<p>So his health insurance covered another thing, one they barely ever grant. Stays at the hospital for each heat, the doctors and nurses able to be there at all times, pump Hyunjin full of morphine and hormones to simulate a normal heat. One with a mate, and not someone that Hyunjin’s omega will push away enough to nearly destroy him.</p>
<p>Losing this health care all at once means losing everything that made his life bearable. Not even easier, no, <em>liveable</em>. The day after he got the letter, he took a day off of work and sat down with Felix and they began planning.</p>
<p>Together, they can afford suppressants. Not the strong ones, but some that should make the pain less horrid. His own scent will come back, more omega urges, but he’ll be able to cope with those. Felix will help him cope.</p>
<p>What they can’t afford however, are the hospital stays. That’s why Hyunjin made an appointment with a specialist once more, to adjust his dose of the new suppressants, and hopefully to help him figure out what he’s supposed to do during his heats.</p>
<p>His hopes are crushed as soon as the topic comes up.</p>
<p>“Like this, it’s not advised that you spend your next heat alone,” he says carefully, before shaking his head. “You <em>can’t </em>spend your heat alone. You said the last time you spent a heat outside of the hospital you were nineteen? That’s seven years ago… It’s a shot in the dark, but we can only hope that it changed. Or that you find someone who can claim you. We heard of many cases where symptoms got better after patients found their mates.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin shudders, ignoring the last part completely. “You mean we can only <em>hope</em> that my omega won’t reject anyone trying to come close, that my body won’t shut down and try to <em>kill </em>me.” Hyunjin sounds bitter, he knows he does, but he can’t help it.</p>
<p>The doctor avoids his gaze. “New laws have been passed… new rules,” he tries. “The insurance company isn’t allowed to cover the medication many omegas need anymore. They’re not doing that to bully you, or to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin feels like someone just punched him in the face. “I-I know they’re not doing it to <em>bully </em>me, but I doubt you, or anyone for that matter, understand what I’m going through, what omegas are going through <em>daily</em>.”</p>
<p>The doctor clears his throat, eyes straying to the door. “Please lower your voice, I can promise you, you don’t want anyone who isn’t an omega, or a good willed beta, to overhear this.” His eyes are sorrowful and earnest, showing that he’s on Hyunjin’s side, but can’t openly say so.</p>
<p>Hyunjin doesn’t want to get arrested, or worse, an angry alpha in the waiting room overhearing and then wanting to demonstrate his power by catching Hyunjin outside and doing god knows what to him. It might be an inclusive doctor’s office, but that doesn’t mean the other patients are.</p>
<p>Hyunjin fiddles with the box of suppressants in his lap, the new ones, barely half the dosage he usually takes. “So, what can I do?” He asks with a low voice, sounding completely broken.</p>
<p>The doctor leans back and pulls his glasses off.</p>
<p>“You’re not claimed, not mated,” he speaks the obvious, Hyunjin’s heart clenching in pain at the thought of Felix waiting for him at home. He wants to scream that he’s not alone, that he has the love of his life by his side, even if they can never claim each other. But he knows it’s not the time, would probably get him laughed at. “Do you have an alpha friend you can ask, a beta even? Or maybe two?” The doctor only wants to help, but the words sting.</p>
<p>Hyunjin shakes his head. The thought of asking one of his friends bringing bile up in his throat, his stupidly amplified omega revolted at the sole idea. “What about… what about an omega?” He asks shyly, immediately regretting it when the doctor’s eyes widen comically.</p>
<p>“You mean an omega who watches over you? I mean that <em>could </em>work, but your heat would probably trigger theirs and it would be an even bigger mess and-“</p>
<p>“Not to watch over me,” Hyunjin interrupts. “An omega to spend my heat with.”</p>
<p>The doctor shakes his head, a pitiful smile on his lips. “Omegas don’t have what you need. They don’t have the pheromones, the strength. No omega would be clearheaded enough to care for you like your body demands it, no omega could… knot you. Or claim you.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin can feel his lips begin to tremble, his heart running miles an hour. He doesn’t want any of that, he’s realizing. He doesn’t want a strong alpha who can claim and knot him. He might want the thought of it, his omega <em>dreaming</em> of it, but he doesn’t <em>want </em>it. He wants tender and desperate and messy, careful and filled with knowledge about his body and his partner’s.</p>
<p>He wants Felix, but it’s not enough. His body won’t let it be enough.</p>
<p>Hyunjin hates it.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a brochure with resources for omegas in need of an alpha,” the doctor interrupts his thoughts. “Who knows, maybe you’ll find your mate there.”</p>
<p>Numbly, Hyunjin bends forward and takes the brochure, looking down at the bad graphics, determined to throw it in the trash as soon as he leaves. But his eyes land on the pretty couples, small, dainty omegas and big, strong alphas and his omega leaps inside of him, keening at the thought.</p>
<p>Hyunjin doesn’t throw the brochure away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hates himself for even considering it, but on his way home, Hyunjin realizes that finding an alpha is the only possibility they have left. The doctor is right, his heat is coming up before Felix’ next one and it will inevitably push the other into his own. Two needy omega’s left alone. They need an alpha to get through it.</p>
<p>In the bus, he looks over the websites listed in the brochure and finds one that looks very pro omega, secure and like they’re the ones having the… the <em>dating </em>part in their hands. It’s a dating website, but Hyunjin is sure he can get his point across. If he can find an alpha that his omega won’t automatically find revolting, he’ll be able to explain that he’s not interested in a mate. That he and his boyfriend just need help.</p>
<p>At home, when he tells Felix about his plan, the other isn’t impressed, but he doesn’t get angry and he doesn’t push Hyunjin away because of it. They’re sitting in bed and are pouring their hearts out for another and as much as Felix tries to make his voice calming, it doesn’t make his words register any easier for Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“I know this is heavy on you, so if that’s what you need, you have my full support and understanding,” he says after Hyunjin reveals his plan, Felix’ small fingers playing with Hyunjin’s long ones. “But I don’t want to be a part of it. I don’t want an alpha. Ever. I’ll help you set everything up, but I can’t be a part of it.”</p>
<p>Tears gather in Hyunjin’s eyes, but he nods. How stupidly, stupidly desperate of him to think Felix would want the same. His heats were bearable enough for him to be able to get through them alone and manage to care for himself in the process. Felix never needed an alpha, never tried one and never wants one. But he loves Hyunjin enough to allow him one if it could help.</p>
<p>Hyunjin hates that this makes him happy. He wants the two of them to be enough, but they can’t be, they can’t ever be, right? A glimmer of doubt has started to fester in Hyunjin’s chest, a spark of hope igniting that maybe they can be enough. But it’s too small still, too little to make him sure of it.</p>
<p>Still it makes it easier to wipe his tears and pull Felix into his arms, to connect their lips and let feeling, tasting, touching overtake him. Felix always smells so heady when he gets aroused, so much deeper than any omega Hyunjin ever smelled before, but then again, he never slept with another omega before Felix.</p>
<p>Felix also gets beautifully, wonderfully wet, no matter at what point in his cycle. In the beginning, Hyunjin thought that maybe that’s why Felix’ heats are less intense, because his body is gentler and stretches things out over the months between heats, unlike his own unloading everything at once.</p>
<p>Now, when Hyunjin’s hands are raking over Felix’ body, down the curve of his back and over his ass, kneading the flesh over the fabric as he can feel wetness seep through the fabric, Hyunjin wonders how wet Felix must be during his heats.</p>
<p>He loves to drown in him already, and the pure thought of that makes Hyunjin drool, a wave of arousal overtaking him and making him brave, pushing Felix onto his back and making quick work of his pants. He pulls them off along with his underwear, helping with one of the socks that wasn’t caught in the fabric until Felix is naked waist down.</p>
<p>The same hope from before grows a little, that Hyunjin will be able to experience Felix in his heat… and that that time isn’t too far away. But this time as well, Hyunjin doesn’t let himself believe in it, not yet.</p>
<p>He bends over Felix and ruts against him as they kiss, filthy filthy <em>filthy </em>wet. All tongue and spit and so, <em>so </em>much love. It’s a weird concept in a world where claiming and mating stands above everything, but Hyunjin knows he’s in love with Felix, as abstract as the feeling might be.  </p>
<p>“I love you,” he tells him as much, drool dripping down his lips and sliding against Felix’ chin with the words, up over his sharp cupids bow. It’s messy and Hyunjin wants it even messier.</p>
<p>He doesn’t even fully pull his pants down, only enough to get them past his hips to free his cock, hard and weeping between his legs. He wraps a fist around himself and pulls his foreskin back, pumping himself once, twice while feeling Felix move underneath him, spreading his legs further so easily, his body made to get fucked and revealing him so easily.</p>
<p>Pushing his body forward, Hyunjin nudges the tip of his cock against Felix’ slick rim, slipping up a few times before finally catching and sliding in, making the other’s breath stutter in his throat as he replies.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” a deep, long moan.</p>
<p>Hyunjin is glad he’s not one of the alphas in the porn he sometimes watches, that need to get prepped before fucking each other. He can slide in so easily, go as deep as he can, which he knows isn’t close to what Felix’ body is designed to take, but it’s all he ever felt, so it’s more than enough.</p>
<p>For Felix, Hyunjin is enough and always has been, and in this moment, for the first time ever, Hyunjin sees a future where the other way around it can be enough too. Where he’ll be able to survive a heat, without meds, without a hospital, without an alpha. He starts believing.</p>
<p>Hyunjin is still new to this position, his omega still confused at being on top, but he’s keening from it too, loving the feeling of another omega stretching around him. No, not another omega, of <em>Felix </em>taking him so good. Perfectly.</p>
<p>He fucks his boyfriend in short, erratic movements and kisses himself silly during, but Felix comes untouched all over their shirts and Hyunjin fills him up so good. Not a knot, not even nearly the amount a beta can shoot, but so, <em>so </em>deliciously good for Felix.</p>
<p>His eyes roll back, and he can feel the skin on his neck tickle and Felix thinks back to the video he watched, and he thinks of Hyunjin and he <em>knows</em> they’ll manage. That they will make it work together, however Hyunjin will need it.</p>
<p>They’re mates. Not how evolution wanted them to be, but how <em>they </em>want to be. Day by day, Felix is surer Hyunjin wants the same, he only needs to accept it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days later, Hyunjin meets up with an alpha he found on the omega positive website in the brochure the doctor gave him. Hyunjin isn’t even long off of his usual suppressants and he can already notice his scent coming back, knows everyone else can too, when heads turn his way and alphas nostrils flare all around him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn’t feel as unsafe in years. He’s even wearing Felix’ clothes, not just his hoodie, but also a pair of his pants that is way too short on Hyunjin – and his underwear. Mixing scents is a way to show others that he’s not open for the taking. Even if it’s obviously two omega scents, it shows that he’s in a pack, or in another arrangement that won’t allow someone else.</p>
<p>So the alphas scent the air and they stare, but no one approaches him. Maybe that’s also because of Hyunjin having pulled the hood over his face, wearing a black facemask and listening to music so loudly, it’s blaring out of his earphones. It’s a common technique for omegas to not be approached randomly, even if it makes them vulnerable for attacks and stalkers.</p>
<p>Hyunjin wishes it wouldn’t be such a common concern, but in their society having an alpha <em>court </em>you is looked at as a flattering compliment to omegas, even if that means nothing less than aggressive tries at gaining attention or unhidden assault.</p>
<p>With his stomach in all kinds of jumbles, Hyunjin makes it to the café he picked out, one for betas and omegas, alphas only allowed with a prior registration and a background check over their criminal records. That’s what it takes for omegas to be safe. More than ever Hyunjin wishes he could just run away with Felix.</p>
<p>But the alpha he picked out agreed easily to the background check, which is a first good sign of him being someone Hyunjin could trust. Well, as much as you can ever trust an alpha.</p>
<p>The café isn’t too crowded, but most of the visitors are sat in the front, near the big windows, drinking and chatting but occasionally throwing gazes towards the back, where tucked in the corner a lonely figure is sitting, fiddling with the menu.</p>
<p>The closer Hyunjin gets to him, the more he can smell the typical acidic scent of alpha, clearly tried to be covered up by perfume and blockers, but in such an uncontaminated space the odour sticks out clearly. Hyunjin’s nose stings from it, but it’s not as bad as it is with most alphas, even when he’s standing right behind him and debates one last time if he should turn around and run back home.</p>
<p>But of course, the alpha smells him too and turns around, his eyes widening when they land on Hyunjin who pushes his hood down and the facemask off. He scrambles to stand up, nearly knocking over his chair and quickly stammers out a greeting.</p>
<p>Hyunjin is… baffled. A little taken aback. Alphas aren’t self-conscious, they wouldn’t stutter around at the sight of a pretty omega. They’d only pack on layers of pheromones and stand as tall as possible, using as much confidence as they can to woo one.</p>
<p>But this alpha, he’s being the complete opposite, and he’s <em>small</em>. It’s not uncommon for omegas to be taller, their bodies needed to be strong for heats and labour, but alphas? They’re always big and broad, be that with muscle or fat.</p>
<p>This one is at least ten centimetres smaller than Hyunjin, and he’s not making an effort to show off any muscles either, no he’s instead tucked into a soft looking sweater. Hyunjin can barely get out a reply to his greeting, only thinking that maybe, <em>maybe </em>he can do this. Maybe he can spend his heat with this alpha.</p>
<p>“Hwang Hyunjin, right?” The other asks, an accent thick in his voice that Hyunjin isn’t sure where to place. Hyunjin nods and sits down on the chair across from him, the other following him suit. “You can call me Chan, or not if you don’t want to go to a first name basis right now.”</p>
<p>“N-no, first names are great, perfect. Makes it feel less, <em>uh</em>, less formal, right?”</p>
<p>Chan nods. “You’re right, you’re right. Excuse my awkwardness, I’ve just never done this, I’m not really the type to online date.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Hyunjin tries to decipher if the other is being truthful, or if he’s using the manipulative energy innate to alphas to coerce him into a false sense of security. Chan seems so <em>real</em>, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater, looking around nervously when he can feel someone’s gaze on him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin decides that for now he’ll believe the illusion that Chan is good. “I actually quite like that,” he admits. “It’s my first time doing this too, but I’m used to alphas being so… so harsh and plain. You’re a very welcome exception to that rule.”</p>
<p>Chan <em>blushes</em>. Hyunjin didn’t even know alphas could get red over anything other than rage and he finds it just slightly amusing, though he would never show that in public, too dangerous to upset the alpha and make him angry, even when he seems so polite now. They can’t really control it, Hyunjin had learned in school, though that’s debatable.</p>
<p>“I’m not from here,” Chan explains, telling Hyunjin about his birthplace which makes Hyunjin’s eyes nearly boggle out of his head. It’s Felix’ dream for them to be able to move there one day. “I’m here for work,” Chan goes on after noticing Hyunjin’s reaction. “Have a two-year contract before going back but I’ve already noticed things are, <em>uhh</em>, very different here.”</p>
<p>His voice lowers towards the end, like he already had first-hand experience with getting in trouble for voicing his opinions about the rules and traditions of the country.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s very… it’s hard for us,” Hyunjin replies, and he knows Chan understands that he’s talking about omegas specifically when the other winces a little. Thankfully a waiter comes up to take their orders, Hyunjin taking his usual coconut latte and Chan asking him for a recommendation, something other alphas would never do. They’d probably even protest that Hyunjin chose his own drink, and that he did it before the alpha. But Chan eagerly lets Hyunjin tell him his favourites.</p>
<p>He orders a strawberry frappe with sprinkles. Hyunjin wonders briefly if maybe he’s trying to make a point of not acting like an alpha to win him over, but when Chan goes on to tell him about his grandparents’ strawberry farm back home, he swallows the intrusive thought.</p>
<p>They briefly tell each other about their families and lives, easy small talk that would usually make Hyunjin go mad from nervousness with any other alpha, but is easy with Chan. When their drinks come, he watches as Chan’s eyes light up at the sight of the pink drink with rainbow sprinkles on top and feels an odd sort of fondness settle in his chest. It’s not the fondness he feels when he looks at Felix, but it’s there nonetheless. Maybe Hyunjin can really accept Chan as the alpha to spend his heat with.</p>
<p>When the other however asks about that, something they mentioned before over text, Hyunjin feels like someone just punched him in the face.</p>
<p>“I, <em>uh</em>, I told you that I recently lost the possibility to take the meds I need and due to my sickness, I have very bad heats,” he starts, feeling his throat close up. He can’t meet Chan’s gaze. “The doctor said there’s a possibility that my body’s reaction won’t be as bad now… that having an alpha will be what I… what I need. My boyfriend Felix is very supportive of it, but I’m… I’m scared.”</p>
<p>When he looks back up, Chan has some cream smudged on his upper lip, his face looking unhealthily pale as if he’s suffering with Hyunjin, just through his words.</p>
<p>“Thank you for being so open with me,” is the first thing he says and Hyunjin wishes it would comfort him like Felix’ voice usually does. “I’ll be real, I’m not just here to find someone to sleep with, but if you think you’d want me to help you out and if it could really help, I think we can try it out.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin can’t help but chuckle. Every other alpha would jump at the opportunity to spend an omegas heat with them, but Chan seems almost reluctant. Almost like he doesn’t want to. It makes Hyunjin furrow his brows. He’s so used to alphas just taking, he never thought of their feelings before.</p>
<p>Settling back in his chair, he looks at Chan with a gentle smile. “Why are you here, Chan? What are you hoping to get out of this?”</p>
<p>When Chan begins to explain, his face lights up with a bright, excited grin that Hyunjin can’t help but mirror. His eyes are shining with happiness and Hyunjin can taste it in the air, his scent turning ever so slightly sweeter.</p>
<p>Chan wants a family. He wants to meet the right person for him and he wants to move back home with them and there, he wants to live on his grandparents’ farm and raise pups, and if that’s not what his partner wants, he wants to take care of elderly dogs that no one adopts at shelters.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s heart swells at it all and he can feel his eyes turn wet, but not because of the other.</p>
<p>Chan is a good alpha. He's a <em>perfect</em> alpha even. But he's not the one for Hyunjin. Because despite what their society tells them, despite his mother and doctor telling him so, Hyunjin knows he doesn't need an alpha.</p>
<p>He has all he wants currently waiting for him at home, probably worrying himself sick even though Felix told Hyunjin it’s okay.</p>
<p>With a suddenness that punches all air out of Hyunjin, it’s like a switch is turned inside of him while Chan continues telling him about his dreams. His eyes are smiling as brightly as his mouth and he’s completely enthusiastic, but Hyunjin can’t bring himself to listen.</p>
<p>Something just broke in him, a wall, a limit, something given down for generations to finally be torn apart in him. Chan is the perfect alpha, someone who could make any omega more than happy, and Hyunjin <em>doesn’t want him</em>. The revelation is simultaneously shocking and like it was so obvious all along.</p>
<p>Hyunjin feels his heart hammer and can’t help but stand up all of a sudden, hands already reaching for his coat.</p>
<p>Hope sparked in him, over the years he’s known Felix it grew along with an abstract feeling and without a reason to. Now, all of a sudden that hope exploded into a bone deep, universal knowledge. Hyunjin loves Felix and Felix loves him and <em>they’re both omegas</em>.</p>
<p>They’re both omegas, but they’re mates, not like an alpha and omega could ever be, but they’re still mates and maybe they’re just as real, even if it goes against everything they ever learned. Everything Hyunjin’s mother wants him to be, everyone <em>expects </em>him to be.</p>
<p>Chan stops in the middle of his sentence and looks up at Hyunjin with unquestionable surprise in his eyes, but something else in there that only shows understanding. Like he knows. Maybe he knew from the beginning.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry, Chan, I can't do this,” Hyunjin says, and his voice is quivering in the beat of his heart, but he’s happy.</p>
<p>With other alphas, he would be worried they'd get angry and scream at him, follow him out of the café and pull him into a side alley, making him just another headline in the news, just another body. But from the short meeting alone, Hyunjin knows the other isn’t a person like that, even if an omega rejects him so openly.</p>
<p>Chan stands up and quickly shakes his head at Hyunjin getting his purse out of his pocket. “It’s on me,” he says, not at all sounding sad about it. “Are you going home to Felix?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Hyunjin tightens his jacket around himself, feeling slightly awkward now that he’s actually breaking off what was supposed to be a date. But Chan takes his nerves away.</p>
<p>“That’s good,” he says. “I’ve only known you for a short while, but I can tell you two are… you two belong together. I wish you both the best of luck.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin might start crying if Chan doesn’t stop. Must be his body adjusting to the new dose of suppressants that’s making him emotional.</p>
<p>“Hey Chan?” He manages to get out with a heavy voice. “You have my number, so you can always text me, okay? I might not need an alpha, but I always need a friend.”</p>
<p>Chan’s expression turns even softer and he nods happily. “I’ll text you,” he promises. “Now go home to your mate.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin nearly whimpers. Felix isn’t his boyfriend, not his partner, no, he’s his <em>mate</em>. Hyunjin is going home to his mate.</p>
<p>With a last smile he turns around and takes a few confident strides towards the door before abruptly stopping and turning to the tables at the front.</p>
<p>“You all already noticed there’s an alpha here, and I can promise you, if one of them deserves to be here it’s this one,” he says loud enough to grab everyone’s attention. Some people are looking at him annoyedly, but Hyunjin doesn’t care. “This is the nicest guy you’ll ever meet, and anyone could be lucky to have him. He’s a good person,” he looks at Chan then. “I hope someone will show him that soon.”</p>
<p>With that, Hyunjin turns around and skips out of the café so fast, he doesn’t see the cute omega who stands up from his table and shyly sits down opposite of Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix feels stupid. He saw the profile of the guy Hyunjin found on that dating website, he read all of the messages they exchanged, and nothing seemed off. He seemed like a genuinely good guy. Felix knows more good alphas than Hyunjin, but they’re still a rare find, and this one seemed as good as they get.</p>
<p>And yet…</p>
<p>As soon as Hyunjin was out of the door and his sweet scent – that had slowly begun to come back, much to Felix’ delight – left the apartment, he felt an unease in his chest. If he’d feel like Hyunjin would be in danger he would immediately run after him, but that wasn’t it… Felix felt jealous. He still does.</p>
<p>It’s been about an hour and he’s doing what he usually does when he’s alone, reading through blogs of all omega couples and their experiences. And of course, because he’s apparently a masochist like that, he found one with an omega triad who hook up with alphas for their heats. To top it all off one of them got claimed by one of the alphas they fucked.</p>
<p>Great. <em>Simply a great thought</em>, Felix thinks. Hyunjin is currently on a date with a seemingly good alpha and if things go right, he’ll spend his heat with him. And Felix will probably be in heat too, because his dumb omega body will sync up with Hyunjin’s and he’ll be alone at home, feverish and insatiable and thinking of his mate with someone else.</p>
<p>Tears are streaming down Felix’ face, but he keeps on scrolling through the horror story of losing a mate, that’s unfolding on the blog he found. He absolute <em>hates </em>it. He thought it would be fine, he’d be fine, but now that Hyunjin is actually out there, looking for an alpha, Felix feels like he was never enough to begin with.</p>
<p>The sound of a key turning in the lock of their front door snaps Felix out of it and he barely has enough time to wipe the tears off his cheeks before Hyunjin comes in, definitely not enough to do his usual routine of cleaning the browser history and erasing all traces of his secret guilty pleasure.</p>
<p>"Felix," Hyunjin says after shutting the door and immediately comes hurling towards him, only pulling his mask off before flinging himself onto Felix' lap. "I'm so stupid, I'm so dumb."</p>
<p>"W-what? What happened, love, are you okay?" Felix asks, worry overtaking him. "He didn't do anything, right? If he touched you, I'll-"</p>
<p>"No, no Felix, oh my god he was lovely. He was super nice," Hyunjin replies and it hurts deep in Felix' chest. Until Hyunjin continues. "I'm so dumb. You were here all along. You're here. You're mine... I promise I'm here now. I'm yours. I'm yours, Felix."</p>
<p>Something blooms in Felix' chest, punching all air out of him and he swears for a second, when he opens his eyes, he doesn't see Hyunjin, no he sees himself. Puffy eyes and a red nose, tear tracks on his cheeks, but glowing, happy. Like he's looking at himself through Hyunjin, as if they're-</p>
<p>It makes sense without having any reason to. "You're my mate. You think so too now," he says breathlessly, blinking and the picture of himself disappears, now only the sight of Hyunjin on his lap. "We're mates... I think we just bonded or something, but fuck that, we're <em>mates</em>."</p>
<p>Hyunjin blushes at the curse word and then nods. "Chan was... Chan is lovely. I told him we could be friends if he wants to be. But he was telling me about his future plans, and I realized... all my plans are you. I was having you all this time, but I was always waiting for something, like I was trapped, but now... you're here. I realize it now. You've been here all along."</p>
<p>Felix nods, and wipes a tear off of Hyunjin's cheek. "I'll be here for as long as you want to. I'll always be here," he promises, and kisses Hyunjin on the nose. "For as long as you want me you can have me. I love you."</p>
<p>It's an abstract thing. One that doesn't make sense in a world like theirs and yet the words always flow easily off of Hyunjin's tongue. "I love you, Felix. I'll always love you. You're mine. My mate, my boyfriend, my everything. Mine, mine, <em>mine</em>!"</p>
<p>"And you're mine," Felix agrees. "I've never been happier."</p>
<p>Hyunjin pecks him on the nose too. "Me neither, but your face... you've been crying... What’s up, Lixie?"</p>
<p>Giggling, Felix shakes his head. "It's a bit dumb..."</p>
<p>"Sunshine, nothing you could ever do or feel is dumb," Hyunjin promises, finally shuffling his coat off to climb even closer on Felix' lap, his legs wrapping around the back of the chair to truly koala him, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Felix’ hands softly run up under the hem of his sweater, coming to rest on Hyunjin’s waist.</p>
<p>"Okay, but don’t think I’m weird,” he says, even though he knows Hyunjin means his words with his whole being. “I developed this obsession... every time you're not here I take the laptop and look up blogs and YouTube channels of omega couples... them talking about their love and their struggles and how they made it work despite everything. It makes me ridiculously happy."</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiles softly at him and brings one hand up to trace through Felix’ hair. “So you cried yourself puffy from happiness?” He asks, exploding into a fit of giggles when Felix tickles his sides for a second.</p>
<p>“Usually I look at happy things but of course today I found a blog about… let’s say an <em>alpha interference</em>. You can imagine that was not the best timing with you on that date.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s expression turns soft again. “I’m really an idiot… It took me way to long, how can I ever make up for it?”</p>
<p>Felix pokes his side a little more evilly than before, shaking his head with furrowed brows. “You had every reason to never get to this point, but now you’re here. Your family brought you up like this, everyone around us tries to tell us that we can’t be… not like we want to be. But we are mates, Hyunjin, I’ll claim you over and over and someday I’ll steal you away to another country and marry you.”</p>
<p>Giggling, Hyunjin bends forward to hide his face in Felix’ neck.</p>
<p>“It’s not really stealing if I go voluntarily right?” He whispers there, his lips grazing over that delicate piece of skin made for an alpha bite. He kisses it softly and Felix shudders underneath him.</p>
<p>“You’ll be mine forever and I’ll be yours,” Felix says, softly plucking the fabric of his hoodie to the side, to free the mark on Hyunjin’s neck as well. He’s not as gentle, immediately grazing his teeth over it and it’s like he’s breathing Hyunjin in completely, like he can feel two hearts beat in his chest.</p>
<p>Something changed today, blossoming into more.</p>
<p>“I’ll be by your side, in good times and it hard ones… I can’t wait for the rest of my life.” Hyunjin is being sappy and he knows it, but he can smell that Felix likes it, laced under something else too. His mind goes a little fuzzy at the edges.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait for it either,” Felix replies in his eternally dark voice, before chuckling evilly. “And I also can’t wait to spend our heats together. Truly together. If that’s what you want.”</p>
<p> Hyunjin presses himself tighter against Felix and runs his tongue over his skin. “I didn’t run from an alpha to spend my heats alone…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s pure luck that Hyunjin’s heat starts first. Felix is able to call both of them off of work for a week and makes tea and warming bottles for his boyfriend as the first throws of fever rush through him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s heat was always bad. Felix never was part of it, but he knows enough from stories, and from seeing him cabled up in the hospital, all kinds of tubes in his body, nurses by his side to be sure to keep him well under.</p>
<p>So Felix is ready for it, or so he thinks, but he’s not ready for Hyunjin’s body to reject dry bread and soup in the first hours of his heat, followed by cramps so bad they made Hyunjin curl in on himself on the bathroom floor, blood running from his nose and fingers cracking from the force of him clambering on to the tiles.</p>
<p>Felix wipes his sweat and blood, helps him up to the toilet when Hyunjin has to vomit again and then he gives him as many painkillers as the bottle says are allowed. It calms Hyunjin down at least enough to get some water down, allowing Felix to brush his teeth and wash his face, retie his hair so it is out of his face.</p>
<p>When they manage to get to bed, the fever has already burned away most of the effects the painkillers had, making Hyunjin feel sick all over again, so Felix gets him a bucket and exchanges warming bottles for cool packs.</p>
<p>Hyunjin is crying from the pain, curled in on himself and bleeding into his pillow from his nose, that doesn’t quite seem to want to close up, when Felix feels his own temperature go up, his own heat spurred on by the hormones raging through Hyunjin. A fun little omega exclusive thing. Not.</p>
<p>Usually it would mean horny on horny. All the more possibility to reproduce. But since Hyunjin’s gene defect amplifies everything for him, the horny is drowned out by the pain that is easily bearable for his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Felix plops an ice cube into his mouth and lays down next to Hyunjin, pressing cold lipped kisses over his burning neck. He can feel slick gather in his boxers, his body already starting to get aroused even in the first few hours of his heat, the height only reached around the second day for Felix.</p>
<p>He wonders if Hyunjin will even get to that stage or if his body will keep torturing him. The doctor said an alpha could help, a knot, claiming… Felix wonders if the solution would really be to stick something into Hyunjin and have some alpha pheromones and the problem is solved. Felix doubts it.</p>
<p>Still, he does the only thing he can think of and sits up a little to pull his shirt off, wiping the fabric over his forehead and underneath his arms, wherever he can feel sweat gather from his heat, and his scent will be strongest.</p>
<p>Carefully, he drapes himself over Hyunjin again and places a hand over his abdomen, feeling the muscles clenched tightly from the cramps. With his other hand, Felix places his bunched-up shirt in front of Hyunjin’s face and his boyfriend immediately nuzzles into it, taking a deep breath. His muscles relax a little, not completely, but enough to make Felix feel a little less worried.</p>
<p>“Smell good,” Hyunjin rasps out, his voice ruined from bile and it’s the first words Felix heard of him in hours. He presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s shoulder and sits up to grab the bottle of water, using a straw to make it easier for Hyunjin to take a few sips, after which he immediately drowns in Felix’ scent again.</p>
<p>“Try sleep a little, sweetpea,” Felix whispers and flicks the light off, using the small remote control to start the nightlight he bought for his own heat. It projects different sized stars all over the ceiling and he can feel Hyunjin shift a little to be able to look at them.</p>
<p>“It hurts, Lixie,” he whines softly, tears clearly audible in his voice. “If it doesn’t get better by the morning you have to take me to the hospital, I don’t care if I can’t afford it, I’ll ask grandpa for money, or auntie, but I can’t do this-“</p>
<p>“Hyunjin, Hyuni, <em>shhh</em>, it’s okay,” Felix replies quickly tracing his fingers through Hyunjin’s ponytail. “I’ll take you to the hospital if it doesn’t get better and we will figure the money part out. Just relax now, while it isn’t too bad.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Hyunjin pulls his legs to his chest and presses his face into Felix’ shirt, slowly but gently trying to coax himself into sleep. “Thank you, Lixie. For everything,” he whispers, barely audible but Felix hears it anyway.</p>
<p>Settling down, Felix closes his eyes, but it feels like he opens them again only a few minutes later, with Hyunjin crying out next to him. Felix takes a quick look at his phone and finds that he’s not all that wrong, it’s 5:37 in the morning, not even half an hour after Hyunjin managed to close his eyes.</p>
<p>Quickly turning around, Felix drapes himself over him and brings a hand to his tummy again, the muscles still pulled tight, but Hyunjin’s sounds are a different kind of pained now. Almost belatedly Felix realizes the scent in the air, sweater and headier than he ever smelt before and cautiously he brings a hand to Hyunjin’s lower back, slowly dragging it further down until he can feel the drenched fabric of his pyjamas.</p>
<p>Hyunjin doesn’t usually get wet because of the suppressants, so Felix can barely stop himself from pressing further and seeing how easily he’d be able to go further. Hyunjin even whimpers, but it’s followed by another pained noise, so Felix pulls his hand back and hugs him close to his chest, pressing his lips to the sticky hair at Hyunjin’s nape.</p>
<p>With a shudder, Hyunjin presses his head further into the pillow, baring his neck even more and-</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>.</p>
<p>He’s baring his mark for Felix, probably instinctively wanting an alpha’s bite, wanting an alpha to claim him to hopefully take the pain away. Felix can’t do that. He remembers the biology books and the way they said anything but an alpha bite would only end in yearning and sadness.</p>
<p>But he also remembers all the videos he watched, all the blogs he read. Talking about claiming as a vulnerable thing between omegas, but some of them still did it. They were shy to talk about it online, baring themselves to the world, but Felix remembers their soft giggles, their happiness.</p>
<p>It’s a science experiment, really, but Felix bends forward and presses his lips to the sensitive bit of skin, his teeth, his tongue, but only gently, to be able to gauge Hyunjin’s reaction.</p>
<p>His boyfriend is trembling, despite the fever sitting under his skin. He bares his neck even more and whines something nonsensical, no words, just small, torn noises. Completely wanton. He wants to get bitten, to get claimed.</p>
<p>No, he wants <em>Felix</em> to claim him.</p>
<p>So Felix moans deeply in his throat and opens his mouth further, taking a deep breathe before biting down as hard as he trusts Hyunjin’s body to take.</p>
<p>The other goes limp for a second, his muscles relaxing completely before straining again, arching into Felix and urging him to bite down even harder. Felix does and things… things <em>change. </em>Even more than they did over the last few weeks.</p>
<p>Like that time when Hyunjin came back from his meeting with Chan, Felix isn’t looking out of his own eyes, but out of <em>Hyunjin’s</em>. He sees stars on the ceiling under a veil of tears and he <em>feels </em>the pull on his neck, the feeling of his own teeth.</p>
<p>Something clicks in his chest, rips him forward and he feels his heart stop momentarily, then like two sit side by side in his ribcage and suddenly like there’s one again, but a stronger one. So much stronger. Hyunjin and his as one.</p>
<p>Felix tastes copper on his tongue but he keeps biting, even when he groans into Hyunjin’s skin and drool runs down all over his shoulder. The other presses his ass back against him, slick squelching coming from between his legs and with shaking fingers, Felix manages to rip Hyunjin’s pants down, then his own, just to his knees but that will have to suffice for now.</p>
<p>He knows he’s ruining the sheets with his own slick, but he doesn’t care to sit up even for a second to grab one of the towels he prepared. No, he keeps his teeth in Hyunjin’s skin and takes his cock into his small fingers, tugging himself twice before bringing it up to Hyunjin’s wet skin, running it over him a few times before his body basically sucks him in, muscles spread open, made to take, and Felix slides in in a single smooth motion.</p>
<p>Hyunjin moans loudly before biting into Felix’ shirt, tears springing free as another cramp settles violently in his guts. But it’s replaced with the feeling of relief when Felix pulls away with his mouth, liking over the supple skin of Hyunjin’s mark before biting down again, this time sucking, like he wants it purple and blue. Maybe he does.</p>
<p>It still hurts, but the feeling is replaced by pure arousal when Felix presses him onto his stomach and begins to fuck into him in short, desperate thrusts. Hyunjin’s cock is hard, despite the pain still rushing through him and he knows he’ll come soon, especially if Felix keeps his tongue on his mark that burns so <em>sweetly</em>.</p>
<p>He would swear his own cock is engulfed by soft heat, if he wouldn’t know that’s not the case. That bite changed something. Hyunjin slowly realizes too.</p>
<p>He also realizes that he gains a little more control thanks to Felix’ desperate movements distracting his body from the aching. He manages to reach backwards with his arm and slide his long fingers in between Felix’ cheeks, gathering some of his sweet slick before pushing them into his boyfriend, and in turn pushing his boyfriend deeper into <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>Felix comes with a whimper, and the feeling of his release filling Hyunjin up makes him trash over the edge, along with a phantom feeling of a passing orgasm. Like Felix’ feelings are his and the other way around. A beautiful, fucked up domino effect.</p>
<p>Pulling out, Felix sits up carefully to look at the damage he did to Hyunjin’s neck, not too bad but pretty visible, before bringing his hand to his hole, watching it glisten and pump out slick and cum like he’s never seen it do before.</p>
<p>He can easily push four of his fingers in, almost experimentally folding his thumb into his palm and pressing harder, more deliberate. Hyunjin gasps into his shirt and arches his back, shooting another load onto the duvet beneath him that Felix can feel in his own middle.</p>
<p>Felix moves his fist when he can feel it subside. “See?” He says with a cocky tone. “You don’t need a knot, Hyuni, or an alpha. I can make you feel just as full and I’ll care for you even better.”</p>
<p>Whimpering, Hyunjin manages to turn his head enough to see Felix arm disappear between his legs, clearly doing more than just fingering him.</p>
<p>“S-so full,” he moans. “Make me so full, Lix.”</p>
<p>“Just wait until I’m done with you,” Felix replies evilly. “I’ll show your body. I’ll show you that I can win over the pain.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin doesn’t doubt it one second, even through cramps and migraine, he believes Felix wholly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and comments, especially those make my day. In my headcannon, Chan gets a happy ending too, with the omega from the café, I wonder if anyone can guess who I imagined &gt;:3</p>
<p>If you want to commission me too, DM me on twt @ninchannie or if you have a question my CC is @ninchannie as well!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>